


Beautiful Enchantment

by lou_and_harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Smut, Threesome, Zourry - Freeform, blowjob, crossdresser harry, larry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_and_harry/pseuds/lou_and_harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the head cheerleader. Louis was the captain of the football team. Zayn was the co-captain. They’re all in a relationship that’s super cute and fluffy. They also have sex—a lot of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Enchantment

Wanna know what Harry loves most about his school? It’s how accepting it is and how open-minded the students and teachers could be. That wasn’t always true for everyone, but it was for enough people for no one to be scared to be themselves. And Harry’s grateful for that especially. It gives him the chance to be himself.

Harry had loved to wear female clothes from a young age. He remembers being five years old and his sister would dress him up in her clothes just for the fun of it. He also remembers refusing to take them off for hours and hours on end. It came to the point where he had no interest in boy’s clothes and would drag his mother to the girl’s section whenever they went clothes shopping. Thankfully his family was accepting and let him be himself. However, a few years later, he came across another bump in the road.

He’d always known he was gay. He didn’t like girls and that was the end of it. Or at least he thought it was. He began to realize that he wasn’t spot on with his sexuality when he began liking two guys at once. He brushed it off though because his one of his best mates, Niall, had liked more than one girl before. However, he’d want to date both of them. Harry just thought he had a really big crush on them and just couldn’t decide a favorite, but it kept happening whenever he had a crush. After a lot of internet searching, Harry found a label for his sexuality. He was polyamorous which meant that he preferred to date more than one person at a time. Harry had never had any polyamory relationships in his life but then he entered year 10.

It was that year that Zayn Malik started attending his high school. He was a year older and openly pansexual. He was also very single. As if it wasn’t bad enough, he befriended Louis Tomlinson who was also in his grade (it just so happened that Harry has been crushing on Louis since he was in Year 8 and learned how to masturbate). Harry had a crush on both of them, a big one.

He finally got what he wanted towards the end of his 10th Year. Rumor had spread that Harry was crushing on Louis and Zayn (“Oh my god, Harry! You’re always like, ‘oh my god, Zayn’s hair is so pretty!’ ‘Have you seen Louis’ eyelashes? They’re going to be the death of me, I swear!’ Just ask them out already!” Niall had screamed when Harry began to ramble about the two older boy’s perfection. When they turned their heads, there were a lot of heads turned their way, already) and they decided to confront Harry on it. Harry was honest, maybe too honest, and told the boys of his sexuality and that he’d like to date them both.

_“So, you want to date both of us?” Zayn asked. They were in the janitor’s closet because that was the only quiet room that they could find in the school at the moment._

_“Like two boyfriends?” Louis asked. Harry felt hot all over. The closet wasn’t that big so he was in a confined space with both Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. They were both so attractive and Harry really liked them and Harry was just glad he wore his jeggings today with his favorite blouse or else he would’ve been worrying about his appearance._

_“No, no,” Harry quickly shook his head, “It’d be like a group thing. I date both of you, but you also date each other,” Harry informed._

It had taken a lot of explaining before Harry got Louis and Zayn to date him. The beginning of their relationship was okay. Harry’s relationship with the boys was fine, but it was obvious that Zayn and Louis’ relationship had remained platonic. It took a while, but soon the two of them were kissing and holding hands just like they did with Harry.

When they came out to the school, it wasn’t a big deal—okay, it was. People kept on asking them questions, bringing up their relationship and even a few teachers got involved with the madness. But they were accepted, which was all that mattered. The drama died down and soon they were just another relationship in the school.

**XXXXXXX**

Harry sat up when he heard the familiar beep of the alarm clock go off. He wiped at his eyes with his fists before he reached over Louis’ sleeping body to turn it off. Harry sat in the bed for a while, gently swaying back and forth as he tried to calculate how much time he was wasting at the moment. Harry then shuffled out of the bed which, with after a year of practice, was easy. Harry always slept in the middle so it wasn’t necessarily easy getting out of bed when there were two lumps lying beside him. But Harry managed. After he was out of the bed, Harry grabbed his towel from the closet and his phone from the nightstand (Harry liked to time his showers and he couldn't do that if there wasn't a clock in the bathroom) and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry and Zayn were currently at Louis’ flat. It’s where they spend most of their time, actually. Zayn and Harry’s parents are pretty laid back and don’t care if they stay at Louis’ flat as long as they come back home sometimes. However, Louis wasn’t as lucky. His parents were never fond of him being gay but found a way to accept it. But when he told them that he was in a polyamorous relationship, they were, well, disgusted. They ignored him before, but then they started glaring at him, silently telling him how disgusted with him they were. It came to the point where Louis didn’t even feel at home anymore and moved in with Harry (Zayn already had his other sisters to deal with) and stayed with the Styles until he could buy his own flat. Now, Harry and Zayn come over every week and very rarely leave.

Once Harry was out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist. He then walked back into the bedroom and shook Zayn’s shoulder lightly. Zayn groaned and tried to bat his hand off, but Harry continued to shake him until he woke up. Zayn grumbled as he got out of the bed before he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

They had a routine. Every morning, Harry would wake up at six o’clock. He would then shower until about six twenty (six nineteen to be exact) before he woke up Zayn. While Zayn showers, Harry gets dressed. Once he’s done getting dressed, Harry wakes up Louis so he could get dressed as well. Louis doesn’t shower in the mornings. He showers at night so he could sleep in later. But Harry and Zayn shower in the morning so they could feel a bit more refreshed.

Harry skimmed through his closet for something to wear. He wanted to look nice since today was a special day. He grabbed one of his gray, long sleeve shirts with a tribal pattern and a long, blue shirt he had. He was going to wear it over the tribal shirt but not button it. Harry likes to layer his clothing. He also grabbed a pair of gray leggings and a scarf to top it off.  Harry began to undress himself from his pajamas before he put on the outfit he picked out. Once that was done, he walked over to the bed where he began to shake Louis’ shoulder. Louis grumbled and turned over so he was lying flat on his stomach. Harry couldn’t help but giggle as he continued to shake his older lover. After a few more attempts, Louis woke up.

After telling him to get up soon, Harry walked over to his dresser. He decided to keep his makeup light and only put on some foundation and concealer with some light mascara. He also glossed up his lips with his favorite tube of pink lip gloss that Zayn had gotten him for his birthday. Harry then grabbed his brush and began to brush out his long hair that almost reached past his shoulders.

Harry was in the middle of tying his hair up in a bun when he heard Zayn come into the room. He may not have noticed him come in, though if it weren’t for the sudden shout of “Louis!” When Harry turned around, he saw that Louis was still in bed, sound asleep. At Zayn’s shout, however, Louis shot up.

“I’m up!” He said on reflex as he ran a hand through his hair. Zayn rolled his eyes fondly before he walked over to the closet to find a shirt as he was only wearing a pair of sweats, “Sorry,” Louis apologized to Harry who was raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry couldn’t help his amused eye roll, “Just get dressed, idiot,” Harry teased before he turned back to his hair. He undid his bun since it was messed up now and brushed his hair again. He then put his hair up in the bun again and smiled at his work. When Harry stepped into the full length mirror, he smiled at how good he looked.

“You always look beautiful, love,” Harry heard the deep, velvety voice that belonged to his boyfriend Zayn. Harry took a second to respond, replaying how Zayn’s tongue molded his words with his Bradford accent.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled. Before he could return the compliment, Zayn’s lips were on his in a short, innocent kiss.

“I love you,” Zayn said, his eyes shining with love as they broke apart.

“I love you too,” Harry responded before he gave Zayn another quick kiss. Zayn flashed him one last smile before he left the room. Harry walked over to their bed and began to search for his favorite pair of boots. His hand came in contact with one and pulled it out before he put his hand back under. He began to feel the familiar outline of the boot; he pulled it out as well. Harry sat himself down on the bed as he began to put on his boots. He felt the bed dip slightly and turned to see Louis putting on his socks.

“Mornin’ love,” Louis smiled at him as he leaned over to peck Harry’s cheek.

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked, putting on the other boot.

Louis shrugged, “How can I not be? This is the last game of the season, the championship. It’d be great to be captain if the team wins. Y’know, so it’d feel like I didn’t waste my position, y’know?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Harry nodded, “But you’re a great captain and I’m sure the team will respect that, win or lose.”

“But they’d respect it more if I win,” Louis mumbled. Harry scooted over and placed lingering kisses along Louis’ jaw line. He then came to Louis’ lips and gave him a short, closed mouthed, kiss.

“I’d still love you, Zayn would still love you. Everyone would still love you and respect you whether you win or lose. The team did great this year and it was all because of you and Zayn. Besides, win or lose you both are going to get a prize tonight,” Harry winked before he got up and sauntered out of the room.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Zayn had already made breakfast. It wasn’t much but it looked good. He only toasted frozen waffles, but they all loved waffles so it was fine. Zayn had already poured them drinks (Zayn and Louis had water while Harry drank orange juice) and put out forks and napkins.

“Nice job,” Was the only thing that Harry could think to say that was reasonable.

Zayn chuckled, “Stop being adorably awkward and eat,” Harry blushed a light shade of pink as he giggled. He sat down in his usual seat and began to eat. Just as Zayn sat down, Louis walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the food before looking towards Zayn who nodded. Louis’ response to it was very similar to Harry’s before he sat down in his usual seat and began to eat.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate their breakfast. One by one they finished eating then drifted off to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then they piled into the living room where they began to talk aimlessly until it was time to leave. They continued to talk for most of the ride there until they fell silent. It was a nice, comfortable silence that wrapped around them, only the soft sound of Louis’ _The Fray_ CD playing in the background.

When Louis parked the car, they all piled out. When they entered the school, they parted different ways. Louis and Zayn were seniors and had their lockers on the top floor. Harry was still a mere junior and had his locker randomly assigned to him. He walked to where it was and began to pack his books for class.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned around. Harry smiled softly when he saw Eleanor beaming at him, “Hi, Harry! I just wanted to remind you that we get to get out of our last class thirty minutes early for cheer practice, okay?” She reminded Harry who nodded. It almost slipped from his mind.

“Thanks, El.”

“Tell Louis and Zayn I told them and the rest of the team good luck,” Eleanor said before she began to walk away. As Harry shut his locker he saw Louis and Zayn walking up to him and smiled.

“What did Eleanor want?” Zayn asked once they were close enough.

Harry shrugged carelessly, “She was just reminding me that thirty minutes before the last bell I have to head to practice.”

“Ah, yes. Our beautiful cheerleader,” Zayn mused, throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“You’ve always looked spectacular in that uniform,” Louis said dreamily. Harry laughed as he shoved Louis’ shoulder playfully. Harry was dropped off to his class first since it was the closest and said goodbye to his older boyfriends, giving them both a quick peck on the cheek. He then entered the classroom and got out his books, but his mind was swirling with thoughts on the championship game. He just hoped they would win.

**XXXXXXX**

The stands were loud. Everyone was on their feet, shouting at the top of their lungs. Hands were in the air, some were curled in fists while others were pointing accusing fingers. Vulgar comments were shouted on both sides along with snarky comments. If Harry wasn’t busy cheering, he’d be a bit more worried about the children in the stands.

There were only two minutes left to spare and the scores were tied. Six to six. Both sides were screaming at each other, urging their home team to win. The cheerleaders were doing their best, but their cheers were drowned out by the obnoxious shouting coming from the crowds. The pressure was on, it was clear on the players’ faces as they ran up and down the field. The ball was kicked and stolen and was all over the place. Each team wanted to win so badly. Of course Harry wanted his home team to win—his _boyfriends’_ team to win—but he’d feel bad if they did. He could see how hard the other team wanted it as well. Harry hated when he felt guilty even if it wasn’t his fault.

Harry continued to cheer, gradually growing louder as the time grew out. Soon the people in the stands were counting down with the clock, adding suspense. Both teams’ cheerleaders were cheering loud and their home stands were counting down with the clock just as loud. It was oddly quiet in the loud stadium.

“Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . . Seven . . .” They began to count down. Harry really wanted someone to get a goal or else there might be another game. He was pretty sure no one else would want to go through this suspense again, “Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One!” Someone, Harry doesn’t really know who because he wasn’t really wasn’t paying attention to their jersey, kicked the ball and it flew right passed the goalie who was distracted. Harry couldn’t see what team it was, and his brain wasn’t functioning properly for him to figure out which goal that landed in. He then heard shouts, and they were _loud_. The home team was cheering so loud that Harry thought he’d go deaf. But Harry was still thinking, which team won?

Would it have made sense to see if the people on his side were cheering or not? Yes. Was Harry thinking logically at the moment? No. It wasn’t until he felt arms around him that he snapped out of his haze. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and Harry took that as a good sign. When he looked down, it was Zayn who was lifting him and he turned his head to see Louis jogging towards them, a wide smile on his face.

“We won, baby!” Louis exclaimed.

“We did?” Harry exclaimed happily. Before either of them could respond, Harry attacked them in a hug, mumbling congratulations in their ears, “Now, I can give you guys my own, personal, present,” Harry whispered into their ears before he pulled away. The two of them were ushered over by their coach before they could react to Harry’s statement. Harry walked over to his cheerleading squad and began to jump with excitement with them at the fact that they won. When Harry looked in the stands, he managed to find Niall and Liam among them. He saw Niall wiggle his eyebrows before he saw Liam slap his shoulder and give him a look. Harry laughed and sent them a dimpled smile and a thumbs up.

It took almost twenty minutes before both Zayn and Louis were free. Yeah, it took Harry some time before he could leave since he was head cheerleader, but it took Zayn and Louis forever. Zayn had come out five minutes earlier since Louis was still talking to the coach. Since neither of them had their keys with them, they chose to lean against their car as they kissed lazily.

“Starting without me, I see,” Came the angelic voice of their last lover, Louis. Zayn turned around to face him and winked.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you, babe,” He placed a quick kiss on the older lad’s lips before they all settled in the car. Like before, the car ride was silent. However, there was obvious sexual tension floating through the air as Louis drove faster than usual to his (it’s probably safe to say their) flat. They practically jumped out the car and ran up to Louis’ flat. Once the door shut, Harry found himself being pinned to it. There were lips suddenly on his, fiercely attacking his mouth. He recognized it as Louis from the thin lips to the rough nature of the kiss. Harry let out a particularly loud moan when he felt Zayn’s warm lips on his neck, sucking bruises that will probably take a few days to fade.  

“You look so hot in your cheerleading uniform,” Louis broke apart so they could breathe. Harry’s chest was rising and falling violently as the two older boys kissed all over his body. Harry could feel the feeling of arousal bubbling up in his lower stomach, “And this short skirt,” Louis said, gently tugging at the bottom of his skirt, “Is very distracting.” Unlike Louis and Zayn, Harry didn’t change out of his uniform. He knew how much of a turn-on for the older two for him to be fucked in his cheerleader skirt.

Louis’ lips attached to his neck, sucking dark marks into his creamy, pale skin. He felt another pair of lips on him and it was Zayn’s. The kiss was heated as Zayn didn’t waste any time before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Harry’s hands roamed Zayn’s strong, broad chest before his fingertips reached the hem of Zayn’s shirt. He gave them hem a gentle tug before Zayn got the hint. As Zayn detached his lips from Harry’s to take off, Harry felt a small hand give his semi-hard cock a gentle squeeze. Harry’s head threw back so it could rest on the door, mumbling a small ‘fuck’ as Louis began to palm him through his skirt. Zayn’s lips were on his again so Harry’s low moans were muffled by Zayn’s mouth.

Harry broke away from their kiss so he could pant, “I—wanna get fucked. On the dining room table. Bent over, just for you,” Harry panted out. There were low groans, even a growl, of approval before Harry felt himself being pushed to the floor. When he looked up, he saw that Zayn had a handful of his curls in his hands.

“Wanna suck me off, baby? Since you do that so well,” Zayn asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Zayn’s sweats before he pulled them down so they pooled at his ankles. Harry mouthed at his hard on through the thin cloth of Zayn’s briefs. He heard Zayn give a moan of approval, however, it was muffled. When he looked up, he saw that Louis was making Zayn suck on his fingers. Harry let out a groan himself at how hot that was, his cock twitching in agreement.

Harry gave his attention back to Zayn’s achingly hard cock. He kitten liked the tip, licking up some pre-come, causing a low groan from Zayn. When Harry looked back up at him, his mouth was molded against Louis’ as they licked inside one another’s mouths. Harry continued to lick, licking up the underside of Zayn’s cock. He then took Zayn into his mouth and, though it was muffled, Harry could hear the loud groan Zayn made.

Harry slowly licked and sucked, wanting to go slow before he took Zayn fully. He was beginning to bob his head when he felt his panties being pulled down followed by a slender finger entering his small, puckered hole. A loud moan formed in Harry’s throat, sending vibrations straight to Zayn’s dick who moaned as well. Harry began to take Zayn deeper with each thrust of Louis’ fingers. Harry heard Zayn’s breath quicken and he felt his balls tense, signaling his upcoming orgasm. However, Zayn pulled him off before that could happen.

Noticing the look Harry was giving him, Zayn explained, “I don’t want to come yet,” Zayn panted, “But that was good, so good baby,” Zayn praised, kneeling down to give Harry a gentle kiss. But Harry broke away quickly, letting out a loud ‘fuck’ when Louis’ fingers hit his prostate. Louis began to tease him after that, gently brushing his fingers against his prostate but nothing else.

Then, Louis’ fingers pulled out and Harry felt empty. He turned around with a pout but Louis just smiled at him, “Take off your shirt then bend over the table, baby,” Louis instructed. Harry did as told, taking off the thin cheerleading crop top, but leaving on the short skirt that the other boys loved. He bent over the table, making sure to keep his ass up so there was a small, teasing view of his naked bum.

He felt his bum being cupped by a pair of hands. When he turned around, he saw Zayn standing there, naked with his cock lubed up, “Ready, love?” Zayn asked to which Harry nodded desperately. Zayn began to caress his bum under his short cheerleading skirt and Harry moaned.

“’M ready,” He mumbled, bending back over, trying his hardest not to grind his rock hard dick against the wooden table. He felt Zayn grip his ass cheeks before he spread them slightly. He felt as Zayn began to push in slowly as he grinded back down on him dirtily. Zayn started off slow, but then his movements began to quicken. However, it wasn’t quick enough or hard enough, “Harder, faster,” Harry mumbled, grinding his hips down to meet Zayn’s thrusts.

Suddenly, Harry felt Zayn thrust deeply into him, his hips against Harry’s ass. Harry let out a loud, pornographic moan and he heard Zayn let out a similar one as well. He assumed Louis finally joined. Louis’ hard thrusts were strong enough for Zayn to barely have to do anything to thrust into Harry. Harry was mumbling nonsense as he felt Zayn go deeper. He readjusted himself slightly so Zayn could hit that one spot that could make him completely come undone.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Harry moaned out loudly as Zayn’s cock came in contact with his sensitive prostate. Harry began to pant loudly, feeling his orgasm building inside him. With a few more hard thrusts, Harry came untouched, Zayn spilling his load deeply inside him. Harry doesn’t really know who climaxed first, Zayn or Louis, because he was too blissed out to notice. He did notice when Zayn pulled out, though. He felt come slide down his leg from his hole, but he could care less about that at the moment. Harry felt himself being led to the bedroom before was lied down. Harry was in the middle, as always, and curled into the first body he could reach while the other curled around his back.

“I love you guys,” Harry mumbled sleepily. He heard them return the sentiment before he drifted off to sleep. But not before he felt two pairs of lips kiss him softly on the head, mumbling a sweet goodnight.


End file.
